


Accidental Voyeur

by EdwardsMate4ever



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Humor, Hunting, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rating: M, Supernatural Elements, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardsMate4ever/pseuds/EdwardsMate4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah sees far more than she expected while joining Jacob and Edward on a hunting excursion. Jakeward wolf lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Established couple Jacob/Edward.

Jacob had invited Leah to join him and the Cullen brothers on a hunting excursion. She was reluctant - the Cullens repulsed her as it was, and she was sure that watching them feed would only disgust her further. Jacob insisted it was a beautiful sight, but when she balked, he demanded her attendance. Unable to resist her Alpha's order, she grudgingly joined them, berating Jacob through their mental link as they dashed through the woods, following the leeches as they searched for their next meal.

_Just because you love a parasite doesn't mean I should be subjected to their repulsive eating habits. It's bad enough just being forced to make nice with them when I could be tearing them to shreds._

Edward glanced over his shoulder to roll his eyes at her. She huffed in exasperation at him. _Don't fucking listen to me, bloodsucker._ He smiled and returned his attention to the hunt.

_Whatever, Leah. You can't tell me that you haven't grown to care about them._

As much as she hated to admit it, Jacob wasn't entirely wrong. Initially, it was Jacob that she cared about. When he imprinted on Edward and Sam threw him out of the pack, she followed Jake and pledged solidarity to him. She's rather follow Jake than Sam any day. Once she got past the weirdness of Jacob's unlikely imprint, she did find some redeeming qualities in each of the Cullens. They acted so human all the time, it was fairly easy to forget they were vampires at all, except for that god awful stench. The only real reminder that they drank blood to survive was their occasional hunts, which Leah had avoided until now.

She smelled the herd of deer as soon as the vampires did. They ran forward silently, taking care not to jostle the foliage and alert the herd to their presence. The wind gusted past, carrying with it another, thicker scent.

_Mountain lion - Edward's favorite. Must be stalking the herd._

The herd was just through the treeline, in a large clearing, grazing on the lush grass. The brothers crouched, poised to spring. Leah watched a silent conversation flow between them, the end result leaving Edward with a wide grin spread across his too-perfect face. Leah looked to Jacob for an explanation.

_They're letting Edward take down the lion._

Edward slunk away from his brothers, making a wide circle to get closer to his prey where it laid in a tall patch of grass, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting deer. Little did the lion know that he would not be tasting any flesh today - or ever again for that matter. Edward was in position now, his face predatory and dangerous. His lips pulled back, revealing sharp, blinding white teeth, and Leah could swear she saw venom drip from the corners of his mouth. In a flash, the other two vampires were off, infiltrating the herd. Leah and Jacob crept closer to watch the action.

Emmett and Jasper were the picture of grace, effortlessly leaping at their prey and sinking their teeth into the fleshy necks of their prizes in one fluid motion. Jacob was right - they were beautiful. But it was Edward who held Jacob's rapt attention and, by default, Leah's.

Edward was teasing his lion. He pounced on the lion's back, taking it by surprise. It would have been so easy for Edward to take its life right there and then, but he pulled back, allowing the enraged beast to turn and snarl at his attacker. Edward smirked and clawed at the great cat, egging it on. The cat took a strong swipe at Edward's face, his sharp talons scraping along the vampire's marble flesh. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, and the strong flesh deflected the attack effortlessly. The cat recoiled, terrified that his attack had absolutely no effect. Edward grinned wickedly, and moved in so fast that Leah could only see a blur. The cat had no time to register what was happening before his attacker mercifully snapped his neck.

A strange warmth spread through Jacob's body as he watched his mate drink. Edward's eyes were closed, and he was making a noise that Leah could only describe as a purr. The movement was minute, but Leah could swear that Edward was almost humping the carcass as he siphoned away the life force of the animal. When the beast was drained, Edward detached his teeth and stepped away, not a drop spilt nor a hair out of place.

Jacob was staring intensely at his vampire, who was returning the stare with equal intensity. No clear thought went through Jacob's mind, but Leah could feel some kind of frenzy building up inside him. Edward felt it too - his eyes narrowed the tiniest bit before he broke Jacob's stare, rushing off into the forest so fast that all Leah saw was a blur. Jacob raced off after him, not giving Leah a second glance. Leah huffed and turned, finding Emmett and Jasper standing just behind her, chuckling darkly.

Emmett grinned wide and gave Leah a knowing look. "I'd phase back if I were you."

Leah cocked her head to the side. _Why?_

Emmett answered her unspoken question. "It's rare, but they do this from time to time. Jacob gets so hot watching Edward hunt that he doesn't phase back."

Leah rolled her eyes. _Of course not, they're racing._

Jasper shrugged. "Whatever..it's your psyche."

Leah wasn't sure what he meant by that. How could she be psychologically scarred by watching a simple race? Through Jacob's eyes, she watched Edward running through the forest as Jacob chased him closely. Jacob's mind was void, but she felt arousal building as he focused on Edward's pert ass, bouncing up and down with each pump of his legs. Edward gave himself an extra push, darting farther away from Jacob, before stopping abruptly. Jacob crashed into his stone body, pinning him to the ground. Leah watched Jacob's paw lift from the ground, and he dragged one claw down Edward's back from his neck to his ass, shredding his clothes apart. She heard Edward snarl, not angry, but lustful. Leah shuddered and closed her eyes. She heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle.

"Come on, let's leave her to her little peepshow," Emmett laughed.

In an instant, their scents were gone, and Leah was alone. Leah realized then what Emmett had meant. It wasn't just a race. She was in for an eyeful if she stayed in wolf form. As disgusted as she was, she couldn't help feeling aroused through Jacob's link. She needed to see more. Leah laid on her stomach, leaves crunching beneath her, and continued to watch.

_Get up. Take them off._

Edward responded to Jacob's nonverbal demand, rising to his feet. He turned to face Jacob, his eyes black with need. He drew harsh, unnecessary breaths as he shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders, revealing the lean musculature of his chest and abdomen. Leah's excitement grew with Jacob's as Edward smirked, hooking his thumbs around the waistband of his pants and teasingly sliding them down his legs. He stepped out of the pants pooled at his feet and licked his lips. He wore no underwear. Leah's lust spiked along with Jacob's as she followed his gaze, raking down the perfect body of his mate. His gaze lingered on Edward's cock, rock hard and standing at attention, the uncut tip moist with the clear evidence of his own arousal. She felt Jacob's dick throb painfully with need, and a warm wetness gushed from beneath her tail.

Edward's cock became more prominent in her mind as Jacob approached him. His giant, soaking tongue reached out and lathed that cock from the base to the head. She heard Edward's feral moan as Jacob stroked his cock and ball sack with long, languid swipes. Leah could taste Edward through Jacob - salty, yet sweet and a heavy scent musky enough to shoot a spark of electricity straight to the pit of her belly. Leah whined, rubbing her legs together for the friction she desperately needed.

Jacob's own need was proving too great to continue his ministrations, and he nudged Edward's leg with his muzzle.

_Get down on your hands and knees._

Edward blinked his wild eyes and his lips parted to let out a low growl as he did as he was told. Leah watched Edward present himself to Jacob, wiggling his ass playfully. Jacob whined at the sight of those dancing globes, and Leah watched that massive tongue part Edward's cheeks, moistening his hole which quivered with anticipation. Jacob dragged his tongue up Edward's spine, eliciting a ferocious hiss from his mate beneath him. He licked gently at the shell of Edward's ear, making him shudder, before inclining his head to view his own massive, distended lupine dick.

Leah felt a twinge of fear for Edward. Wolf dicks are so huge, and Edward's body was that of a teenager. She knew he was unbreakable, but could Jacob's dick really fit inside that tight, unyielding channel?

_Oh, it'll fit._

Leah was immediately embarrassed to know that Jacob was aware that she was watching. Edward chuckled darkly, and Leah's shame increased tenfold.

_We don't mind, Leah. Come with us._

"Please, Jake, just do it already," Edward growled, grinding his ass against Jacob's dick.

With a fierce snarl, Leah watched Jacob line up with Edward's hole and swiftly plunge in until he was engulfed to the hilt. Edward's back arched sharply and he cried out at the forceful intrusion. Leah was incoherent with ecstasy, her hips gyrating against the forest floor, reveling in the tight constrictive coolness surrounding Jacob's straining member. She always wondered what it felt like to be inside another, and now she knew - complete euphoria.

Jacob's thoughts, and thus her own, consisted of nothing but the need to thrust and release. Leah felt Edward's ice cold back gliding against Jacob's heated, hairy underbelly as he pulled out to the tip before plunging back in. She felt Edward's slick, gaping tunnel mold to accommodate Jacob's every inward thrust, then constricting as if to push him out with every retraction of his wolf's hips. Edward's keening cries of pleasure were almost too much for Leah to handle. She felt the coil of heat growing in her groin with each ensuing thrust, every needy sound Edward made, every shudder that went through the vampire's writhing body as Jacob invaded him and peppered his exposed neck with long, wet licks.

Edward's moans were reaching a fever-pitch, alerting Jacob that he was close to the edge. Jacob gave one last driving push, poking at the sweet spot inside his mate. Edward came with a shriek, the muscles in his back and ass clenching tightly. Leah felt Jacob's cock being squeezed with the force of a vice, and the intensity of the vampire's orgasm catapulted Jacob and Leah into their own oblivion. Leah's body tingled and shuddered violently, her own release compounded by the feeling of Jacob's forceful spurts erupting into Edward's accommodating body.

And then, the link was abruptly severed. Jacob must have phased back to his human form. Leah struggled to recover from the most intense orgasm of her life. The images from her voyeuristic tryst were unlikely to leave her mind anytime soon. As she caught her ragged breath, she resolved to accompany them on many more future hunting trips.


End file.
